Pain Beneath The Smile
by Koaruxxchan
Summary: Haruhi hasn't had it easy. She has tried to continue on but what will happen when the Host Club finds out about her job or her past? Will they stand by her? Will they leave her? What about Ranka? What will he do when the girl he adopted just months before, comes clean about some skeletons? XXTriggers for anxiety/depression and possible violence. Sexual encounters as wellXX
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! This is the first FF that I have written in a few years. I hope you enjoy it and sorry it is a little long! There were just some details I wanted to get out into the open and I promise there will be more talking as the chapters continue! I don't own OHSHC! Constructive criticism only please! Be Kind! ^-^**

' _Fuck…_ ' that was my only thought as I was startled awake again from another nightmare. I turned my head towards the alarm clock that sat on the nightstand, which read 4:45 am. A little too early to really need to get up for school but after that nightmare I highly doubt I'll get anymore sleep. Reluctantly, I sit on the side of my bed and just rest my head in my hands and wait to see if I had woken Ranka up again. He was such a caring man but I doubt he would be able to help me as much as he wanted to. He just has no idea what goes on in my life. Sure he knows my background from the reports but that is about it.

I finally get up and saunter over to the closet to collect my robe and toiletries and head to the communal bathroom after I have made sure its safe. I turn the water on and as it gets to the right temperature I stare at myself in the mirror. I'm curvier than I was 6 months ago when Ranka adopted me fully after I was placed in his care by the authorities. However, I still see nothing worth looking at. I'm pale and now have darker rings growing under my eyes from the lack of sleep that I was acquiring. I decided that I would take the Honor Student scholarship for Ouran Academy and was successful. The previous family that had me made it clear they didn't want me for anything other than a paycheck every month and if I wanted things then I needed to get a job and do it myself.

After what seemed like forever on that thought, I quickly jumped in the shower, cleaned up and got out before there was a chance that Ranka would know. I donned my robe, collected my toiletries and retreated back to my room. I blow dried my hair enough that the winter air wouldn't freeze it on the way to school. I double checked that everything was in my bag, including my work clothes, which I would need tonight after the Host Club met. I walked to the kitchen where I saw the normal morning routine. Ranka was making breakfast, had already made my lunch for school and had a teapot and a cup waiting for me at my spot at the table. The whole thing felt very strange to me and made me very awkward since I wasn't used to being cared about. I ate quickly and drank my tea and then I walked towards the door to grab my winter coat, where I said my goodbye's to Ranka. I would meet up with him later tonight where he worked at the Tranny Bar.

Since I was early today, I decided to just walk to school. It was a nice walk even in the very brisk winter morning air. I started going over the notes for today's History test and hoped that I was absolutely sure about everything. When I got school I went to my shoe locker and changed my shoes and was off to my first class of the day which was Literature. I took my usual seat between Hikaru and Koaru. We talked for a few minutes before the Teacher called the class to order and began passing the tests out. I studied the test quickly before answering the questions and found that this was all the easier material that was covered and was going to be fine. I answered the questions perfectly in no time and went through it once more to make sure it was indeed perfect. The only mistake was my name. My last name was legally changed to Fujioka when Ranka adopted me and I was so used to my birth last name. I am glad for the new last name because it was giving me a chance to heal from everything but it was still strange. I fixed it and turned it in where the teacher said what the homework was going to be for tomorrow then dismissed me since I was done with the test. I smiled towards the twins before heading out the door then went to the study hall by my History class for the second test of the day. Today was only a half day to give the students a chance to study before Winter Finals and we went on a short break for the holidays.

I sat my bag on the table and brought out my notes for my History test. As I was studying them my eyelids began to droop and I fell asleep. But, it would end up being less than pleasant.

" _YOU FUCKING BITCH! YOU CALL THAT CLEAN?!"_ Blow one delivered to the side of my face. Then another, and another. The blows kept coming until I lost consciousness. I had not cleaned the house up to _THEIR_ expectations. I wish I could say the beatings were few and far between but they weren't. At first it was, when I was child but even then I was bruised black and blue more often than I truly care to admit. The last time that happened with my parents, I had knocked a teapot off the counter while my sperm donor had me in a chock hold and was flinging me around. I was already on the brink of passing out before the porcelain came crashing to the floor and then I don't remember much after that. The neighbor next to us grew concerned and called the police. When they arrived, I was barely breathing from having my face smashed and being stabbed multiple times. I had substantial injuries which landed me a stay in the ICU. My parents were arrested and charged for drug possession, child abuse, child

pornography and a few other things. My innocence was all that I had left. They hadn't taken that away from me.

When I was released from the ICU, I was a ward of the state and spent the next 3 years in the system being tossed from place to place. All of them ended up just as bad as being at my parent's place. I had gotten a job when I was 14 as a waitress at a place in the red light district. It was a disgusting place but I needed a job. Eventually, the management moved me up onto the stage when I turned 15, from a huge request of the regulars. It made better money but at this point I didn't care since my life was going nowhere. Sure, I had top marks in school despite all the moves with foster 'parents' and even short stays in youth centers until they could place me again. The last family I had forced me into doing more. I was forced into prostitution but luckily I still kept my virginity. It was all I had.

A customer was not happy that I wouldn't put out for him and beat the living hell out of me. He stabbed me in the ribs and my arm, dislocated my other shoulder and beat me black and blue. I was left to die when someone found me. I was on the brink of death, again. I was transported to the hospital and had a few surgeries to stop the bleeding and close up my wounds. I woke up 2 days later with a Child Advocate sitting next to me. I was asked about everything. I cried and told her about all the moves that I had been through. All the jobs I had done. Absolutely everything. She told me that the police were investigating and the judge was placing me in a new home. I had an anxiety attack for the first time in front of someone. She calmed me down and explained that this was the person who found me and he was cleared for foster kids. She assured me that she would come check on me regularly and that was she was my new case manager. She was a very sweet woman.

I felt myself being shaken awake by someone. It pulled me from my nap.

"Haruhi…. Hey, Haruhi. You need to wake up. It's time for class." It was Koaru. "Hey, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" He sat down for a minute and looked at me straight in the eyes. For the first time since I had both come to Ouran and been friends with the twins….. I cried. I didn't realize Hikaru was behind me but they hugged me and let me cry. When I was done we went to class. We were all late but we didn't care. We did our tests and left, just as we did for our Literature class. The twins surprisingly didn't pry as to why I was upset. They kept it to themselves but I had a feeling that when it came time for the club to meet I was going to get bombarded with questions by everyone. We had a short break before our math class and so we studied for that test together. I finished my test first, again, and then headed to the host club. On shorter days we have extended hours so that the Shadow King can make more profit. When I got to the host club, Kyoya was typing away on his laptop in his usual spot waiting for the rest of the club members to show up.

I rolled up my sleeves and sat down to type on my own laptop and wait for the others as well, since I wouldn't have as much time later because of work when I realized that rolling up my sleeves was indeed a very bad idea.

"Haruhi. What is that on your arm?" Kyoya asked as he looked over from his laptop and my breath hitched.

 **What is to come next I wonder? hmmmmm? Read to find out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone (again)! Hope you like it! Still don't own OHSHC! Happy reading!**

" _Haruhi. What is that on your arm?" Kyoya asked as he looked over from his laptop and my breath hitched._

'Dammit! How could I be so stupid! Of course Kyoya, of all people, would notice!' I thought as I quickly unrolled my sleeves and tossed my computer back into my bag and tried to run for the door. Kyoya had managed to get up and grab me by the wrist and pulled me close to him. He was very gentle but firm nonetheless and it made me wince. Kyoya noticed and moved up my arm to holding me between my shoulder and elbow, but again I winced. At this point, Kyoya was clearly irritated and without shaking his obvious irritation cupped my face and made me look up at the handsome young man who stood so closely. Closer than he had ever been.

"Haruhi. Are you wearing an undershirt?" He asked point blank, in his usual monotone.

My face instantly flushed. What was he getting at? I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks and my eyes widening.

"Uhn… wh-why do you ask?" I couldn't keep my voice from shaking.

"It's a yes or no Haruhi. The sooner you answer the sooner it can be over and we can avoid the extra drama of Tamaki and the twins. I assume you want that, yes?" He stated taking a step back, clearly getting the misunderstanding that was running through my mind.

"Yes, I am. And you're right. Less people that know, the better." I sighed and took off my Ouran blazer and draped it over the back of the nearest chair and my white shirt following suit, so I was standing in front of Kyoya in a black camisole. For the first time that I had ever heard, Kyoya inhaled sharply at the scene. Clearly he was shocked at what he was seeing, which made me even more self-conscious at what I knew he was staring at.

"Haruhi…. What in the absolute HELL is going on?! Who in the fuck has been doing this to you?" Kyoya raised his voice, which caused me to wince. It was then that I noticed that the bruises from last night had gotten worse since I saw them this morning and the fresh cut marks were starting to bleed from him grabbing me. I started to hyperventilate and grabbed my shirt and blazer and ran towards the bathroom that was in the prep room and locked myself in. I lost it. I started crying and it made me start to vomit. I was scared, anxious and angry all at the same time. That's when I heard Tamaki at the door.

"Haruhi…. Is everything alright? What's going on? Kyoya is mad and won't say anything. I could hear you crying from the main room." Tamaki said in a soft voice. "Please let me in Haruhi."

"GO AWAY SENPAI! JUST…. JUST GET OUT OF HERE! IT DOESN'T CONCERN YOU!" I yelled. It made me vomit again. When I was sure I was done, I stood up and looked at myself in the mirror above the sink. I looked sick. I hadn't realized I had lost as much weight as I had and I had dark bruises all up and down my arms and chest. It angered me and before I could think, I punched and shattered the mirror. "FUCK!" I started crying again.

'What was happening to me?' I thought as I grabbed the towel on the hook and wrapped my hand in it to stop the bleeding.

That had been the final straw, Tamaki kicked the door in. He froze and his beautiful violet eyes widened at the sight of me on the floor and the glass everywhere. I turned away as fast as I could but I already knew he was disgusted with me. How could you see something like that and NOT be disgusted?

"Oh, Haruhi…. The glass…. Here let me help you up. I don't want you to get more hurt." He said picking me up easily into his strong arms.

"Don't Senpai! The glass and I don't want to get blood on your uniform…" I said hanging my head in shame. How could I be so stupid? Don't….. don't touch me. I kept repeating it until I came to say it out loud.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! PUT ME DOWN! DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME! GET AWAY FROM ME NOW!" I tried to get out of his grip but even though it was gentle, he was firmly carrying me to couches where the rest of the host club now sat. I got my hand free and smacked the princely figure. He was taken aback by it but didn't let me go. He sat down so I was in his lap and just held me closer.

"It's okay Haruhi. I'm not going to hurt you. No one here is going to do that. I promise that you will always be safe." He wrapped his hand in my hair and hugged me. He didn't overreact like he normally did and he didn't call himself my dad. Not once. I wrapped my arms around his neck and sobbed. I felt like such a fool. I acted crazy, assaulted my upper classmate and my friend, I broke school property and now my friends probably wanted nothing to do with me now.

"Haru-chan? Are you okay? Do you want to hold Usa-chan?" Honey-Senpai was the first out of my friends to talk to me since I finished bawling. I got off Tamaki's lap and sat next to him. I finally got the courage to look up and face the Loli-boy. Honey sat quietly with prized bunny in his lap and his faithful, yet quiet, cousin next to him. Honey was concerned but gave me a small smile. I still had not donned my white dress shirt or the blazer. I smiled as best as I could back but everyone around me knew it was fake. Honey got up, walked over to me and sat the bunny in my lap. Before I could say anything he hugged me. I was about to say something but he just squeezed me tighter. I finally caved and hugged him back.

"So what is going on Haruhi?" the baritone voice that broke the silence was the most surprising. So much so that everyone except Honey, turned to look at Mori.

"I uh… I'm okay. Promise." I said trying to sound convincing but it obviously failed. Surprisingly the voices I had expected to hear from by now had remained quiet. I looked over towards the twins, Hikaru was shaking with what was probably anger and Koaru just looked deep in thought. I braved a glance over at Kyoya, who looked much as he had earlier after discovering my hidden little secret.

"Haruhi, just go ahead and cut the bullshit will ya?" Hikaru said in a pissed off voice.

I hung my head and flinched as his words stung more than my hand did.

"I'm sorry Hikaru…." I said unsure of what to say otherwise. I know what they want me to say but its too hard for me to say and I'm not sure what they will say.

"DON'T BE SORRY YOU IDIOT! JUST TELL US WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON! WE'RE FRIENDS AREN'T WE? FRIENDS LET FRIENDS HELP EACH OTHER OUT!"

"HIKARU! Enough! Can't you see she is going through something tough right now? No need to yell at her. You are the one who is acting like an idiot." Koaru finally said. It took his brother by surprise since he was usually so passive or at least mature enough to keep his voice even. Hikaru made a huff and turned away from his brother, knowing he was right and that he shouldn't let his emotions control his life.

"Haruhi. You need to tell us what is going on so we can help you. I'm sure you would rather tell us than me to do some digging up on my own and or have the help of my family's private police force get involved." Kyoya said pushing his glass up the bridge of his nose.

I sighed. I knew I wasn't going to be able to leave without giving at least some sort of an explanation. I began about what I could remember as a young child and how my parents attempted to drown me several times, had stabbed me, broken bones, even tried to get me addicted to drugs and forcing alcohol down my throat. I told them about the beatings and when the cutting and burning myself started and how I had been trying to deal with an eating disorder on my own. I told them about all the families and how Ranka had adopted me just half a year ago. I told them about my jobs but I lied and said that I no longer worked there and that the bruises were from a random attack when I took a walk to clear my head. They seemed to believe me. I figured that based on the time that the club had posted a sign that they were closed today for whatever reason, probably for studying. I looked at my watch and realized I was going to be late for work if I didn't get going to work right away. I stood up and went to collect my belongings.

"Hey guys, I need to get going. I have work tonight. I'll see you guys tomorrow. We can talk more later." I said and walked to go put my coat on. They seemed to be a little skeptical but didn't stop me and agreed that they would see me later. I hurried out of the building and caught the bus just in time to take me downtown.

When I got close to where I would be working at, I got off and went down the alley toward one of the sleaziest shops in town and walked in. I quickly changed just in time for my shift to start. It was going to be a while before my time on stage so I donned my wig and made sure it was secure so it wasn't going anywhere until I wanted to take it off and put my makeup on and started to cover up the bruises and cuts. I found the skankiest costume we had on the rack and put it on. I heard the music change and started walking towards the stage. The DJ put on some music and I started doing my thing. I had 4 dances and 2 private dances.

When I was just about to leave, the owner came over to me and said I had one last request for the night and then I was done. Despite the type of business he runs, Kiro was a really sweet man and took care of us. I sighed and agreed and it was more from being tired of these damned heels more than anything and wanting to get some sleep. I went to Private Room 6 and when I opened the door, I froze.

"Fujioka?" He said in a shocked expression but then he got evil glint in his eyes. I gulped knowing this would not end very well.

 **DUN DUN! Who is this mysterious person? What will come of them seeing Haruhi at work? Can't wait to see what happens next! Hehe!**


End file.
